Lever de rideau
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Quand nos amis se mettent - un peu contre leur gré - au théâtre, ça donne quelque chose de plutôt comique. Et à la fin de la représentation, c'est au tour de Rin de déclamer ses sentiments.


"Bien, comme vous le savez, chaque année est organisé la fête du lycée. Et comme chaque année, il faut réaliser une pièce de théâtre. Les professeurs se sont déjà occupés de l'écriture de toute la pièce, il reste maintenant à trouver des acteurs pour la réaliser. Il m'en faudrait un ou deux… Des volontaires ?"

La jeune professeur de littérature, mademoiselle Amakata, fouilla du regard la salle, cherchant quelques mains levées, mais aucun de ses élèves ne semblaient se décider.

"Personne ? Je vais donc être obligée de choisir moi-même…"

Son regard s'arrêta au fond de la pièce, sur deux garçons. Bizarrement, les regards de ces derniers semblaient comme attirés par leur table, et chacun se faisait tout petit afin d'éviter d'être repéré. Malheureusement pour eux, leur professeur les connaissait bien, et ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent leur nom.

"Bien. Nanase, Tachibana, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours pour que je vous explique tout. Maintenant que c'est fait, reprenons le cours."

Tous les élèves soupirèrent de soulagement, sauf Haruka et Makoto. Ce dernier gémit et s'affala sur sa table. Ils savaient bien pourquoi personne ne voulait se porter volontaire : chaque année, ce spectacle tournait au ridicule du fait de l'absence de talent des acteurs choisis. Il était ainsi devenu une source de distraction pour tous les élèves du lycée, et un honte pour les comédiens choisis, qui se faisaient charrier jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Autant dire que personne ne voulait y participer…

* * *

A la fin du cours, les deux amis se dirigèrent lentement vers le bureau, encouragés silencieusement par quelques un de leurs camarades de classe. Mademoiselle Amakata leur sourit et leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire.

"La pièce sera en deux actes, de trois et quatre scènes. Comme vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps pour tout connaitre, vous allez devoir abandonner votre entrainement de natation afin de répéter le plus possible. Les rôles seront donnés sur place, et je veux vous voir ce soir à cinq heures à la salle de théâtre qui se trouve non loin du lycée. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Termina-t-elle en riant."

Makoto tremblait légèrement, et même Haruka semblait inquiet. Ils avaient vu ce spectacle l'année dernière et s'étaient bien moqués, mais songer que désormais, c'était d'eux qu'on allait rire, cela ne les enchantait franchement pas. Le soir arriva trop rapidement, et ils se traînèrent tels des condamnés à mort à la salle de théâtre. Là, ils retrouvèrent Nagisa et Rei, qui avaient eux-aussi été sélectionnés. Ou plutôt, Nagisa s'était proposé, tout souriant, et avait entraîné son ami là-dedans contre son gré. Bien sûr, le blond qui était en première année n'avait jamais vu ce spectacle, sinon il n'aurait pas été aussi enthousiaste. Se trouvait aussi deux filles de première année, une brune et une blonde, et un autre garçon de seconde année. Aucun ne semblait heureux d'être là, sauf Nagisa.

Mademoiselle Amakata n'étant pas là, ils s'assirent tous sur les sièges et attendirent en silence. Tous étaient tendus, et le cri d'une jeune femme dans leur dos les fit sursauter. Ils aperçurent Kou, suivie de près par l'enseignante. La rouge se posta devant eux et, très sérieuse, déclara qu'elle s'occuperait de la mise en place de la pièce avec Amakata. Son sourire légèrement sadique et le petit rire de leur enseignante ne rassura personne, et tous s'attendaient au pire.

* * *

Une fois tous sur la scène, la jeune fille distribua les rôles et les textes. Haruka serait Amir, un prince du désert venant conquérir le cœur de Shama, princesse d'Asie, incarnée par la jeune femme brune. Makoto serait Roy, le serviteur et ami fidèle d'Haruka. Nagisa serait Philip, fils de la gouvernante du palais de Shama et frère de Lise, jouée par la jeune blonde. Rei serait Elyas, le magicien amoureux de la princesse. Quand au dernier garçon, il serait Malick, le roi et père de Shama.

L'histoire était simple : Amir, accompagné de son fidèle serviteur, se rend au palais du roi afin de demander la main à sa fille, qu'il admire plus que tout au monde. Le père est ravi de cette alliance, mais le magicien ne veut pas. Ce dernier décide donc d'empoisonner le prince. Il oblige Philip à le verser dans son verre, menaçant de tuer sa sœur s'il ne le fait pas. Mais Roy apprend par cette dernière ce qui va arriver et boit la coupelle à la place de son roi, mourant ainsi. Fou de douleur, Amir tue alors le magicien et se marie avec Shama.

"Alors, cette histoire ? Demanda Amakata en souriant.

- Et bien… C'est classique.

- Justement ! Et c'est ça qui fait que ça va marcher ! Allez, en place ! Les costumes sont bientôt prêts, vous les mettrez tout à l'heure ! S'écria Kou, surexcité. Haruka, tu es le premier à entrer en scène avec Makoto, allez ! Je fais la voix off !"

Les deux amis restèrent sur la scène à observer la jeune fille s'agiter dans tous les sens tandis que les autres allaient s'asseoir. La première scène montrait Haruka et Makoto dans un palais, attendant le roi. Ils attendirent gentiment que la jeune femme raconte leur vie, puis arriva le roi. Haruka s'avança et baissa les yeux sur son texte.

"Oh grand roi, je suis venu demander la main de votre fille, la princesse Shama. Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée au bal donné par mon père, je ne vois plus qu'elle. Elle est ma raison de vivre, je ne pourrais repartir sans elle désormais."

Tout cela était dit avec un tel manque d'émotion que Makoto ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait espéré voir son ami un peu plus émotif, pour une fois, mais c'était raté.

"HARUKA ! Les interrompit brusquement Kou. C'est quoi cette mollesse ! T'es tellement peu convainquant que même la princesse te suivrait pas, là ! Mets plus d'émotions ! Tu es censé être amoureux d'elle, il faut que tu persuade son père ! Allez ! Recommence !"

Et ce n'était que le premier dialogue. Makoto eut soudain peur pour le reste… Lui n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, et il pouvait s'estimer heureux sur ce coup-là. Mais Haruka émotif… Ils allaient bien rigoler. Après avoir redit plus d'une vingtaine de fois son texte avec légèrement plus d'émotion, et avoir provoqué plusieurs fou-rires dans la salle, Kou, blasée, fit passer directement la scène deux. Le roi allait donc apprendre à sa fille la demande d'Haruka, auquel le magicien s'interposerait. Rei fut très convainquant dans son rôle, et même si la princesse était un peu trop émotive, la scène fut réussite. On passa à la troisième, où Rei devait faire un long monologue sur son amour pour la princesse et son refus de la marier.

"Qu'entends-je là ? La princesse, se marier à cet homme ? Il ne la mérite pas ! Elle est bien trop belle, bien trop sensible pour lui… Ce rustre ne saurait même pas s'occuper d'elle ! Ah, cela me désole ! Moi qui l'observe depuis des années, moi qui m'occupe d'elle… Cela devrait être moi qu'elle devrait épouser ! Ah, je me meurs d'amour pour elle… Mais il n'y en a que pour ce prince, lui, toujours lui ! Ah, princesse, si tu savais la douleur que tu me cause lorsque tu me parle de lui, tes yeux brillants d'un amour inconditionné ! Je voudrais tant que ce soit moi que tu regarde avec cet air ! Et bien soit, puisque je ne pourrais t'avoir, lui non plus ! Ce monstre mourra sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'un baiser de tes douces lèvres !"

A la fin de sa tirade, tous avaient la larme à l'œil, et Nagisa lui sauta dessus en pleurant.

"T'en fais pas magicien, moi j'suis là ! Ca va aller hein, t'inquiètes pas !

- Heu, Nagisa… C'est juste une pièce de théâtre, pas la vraie vie, hein… soupira-t-il en le repoussant. Tu viens de gâcher ma prestation.

- Ha. Pardon, rit le petit blond, s'attirant les foudres de Kou.

- NAGISA ! La prochaine fois que tu interromps une scène, je t'attache à ton siège !"

Kou prenait vraiment son rôle de metteuse en scène très au sérieux. Un peu trop même, au goût des autres, mais ils se gardaient bien de lui dire, de peur de se faire crier dessus.

L'acte I terminé, ils entamèrent l'acte II. Ce fut au tour de Nagisa de jouer, ainsi que sa "sœur" et Rei.

"Serviteur, j'ai besoin de toi. Va verser ce poison dans le verre du prince.

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

- Nagisa, c'est pas le texte ça.

- Ah heu oui. Alors… Pourquoi désirez-vous faire cela, maître ?"

Le petit blond accentua sensuellement sur le mot "maître", un sourire pervers sur ses lèvres, faisant rougir Rei qui en oublia son texte.

"Et bien… Je… Cela ne te regarde pas, serviteur. Fait ce que je te demande, sinon ta sœur en pâtira.

- Hé, Kou, ça veux dire quoi pâtira ? Demanda Nagisa en interrompant une fois de plus la scène.

- Qu'elle souffrira. Continue, allez ! Et concentre-toi sur la pièce !

- Hein ? Mais j'veux pas qu'elle souffre moi ! T'as pas intérêt de la toucher, Rei !

- Mais j'vais pas la toucher ! C'est dans la pièce !

- Ah d'accord ! Oh non maître, ne lui faites pas de mal ! Je ferais ce que vous me demandez. Et tout ce que vous voulez, chuchota-t-il, lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à son partenaire.

- BON ! NAGISA, T'ARRÊTE CA ET TU M'OBEIS MAINTENANT, VA TUER CE PRINCE SINON C'EST MOI QUI TE TUES ! Se mit à crier Rei pour cacher sa gêne et ses rougeurs.

- Oui maître… S'inclina bien bas le blond, ses yeux toujours fixés dans ceux du bleuté et son sourire pervers plaqué sur son visage.

Rei en avait marre, il se mit donc à courir après Nagisa dans le but de l'étrangler. Les deux firent trois fois le tour de la scène, Nagisa riant et essayant d'échapper aux mains tendues de son ami qui lui hurlait dessus. Kou était désespérée et ne cessait de soupirer. Mademoiselle Amakata essayait de la réconforter tandis que les autres riaient devant le comique de la scène. Ils passèrent ensuite à la scène deux. La jeune fille blonde devait courir vers Makoto pour lui apprendre ce que le magicien complotait. Elle partit donc d'un bout de la scène pour retrouver Makoto à l'autre, mais elle glissa et lui tomba dessus, le faisant tomber. Le choc était tellement comique que tous les acteurs étaient pliés de rire. Les deux se relevèrent tant bien que mal, Makoto essayant de réconforter la jeune fille qui ne cessait de s'excuser. Ils reprirent ensuite la pièce.

"Votre prince va mourir ! Le magicien à décidé de l'empoisonner pour qu'il n'épouse pas la princesse ! Il faut le sauver !

- Comment ! Je m'en occupe de suite ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, jolie demoiselle. Merci du renseignement. Et… Kou ! Pourquoi je dois l'embrasser !?

- Pour la remercier, voyons, sourit mademoiselle Amakata. Ton personnage est comme ça, à draguer toutes les jolies filles. Alors fais-le. Tout de suite.

- Heu… Oui, d'accord, acquiesça-t-il rapidement en voyant l'aura noire de son professeur.

Il se pencha doucement et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille qui était devenue rouge pivoine. Embrasser Makoto était le rêve de pas mal de lycéennes de l'école, alors elle était très intimidée. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps mais suffit à troubler fortement la jeune fille qui ne savait plus où elle était. Pour les amis du châtain, c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient embrasser quelqu'un, et ils étaient tous excités.

La scène continua, avec Makoto et Haruka. La scène se déroula correctement, mis à part un - léger - manque d'émotion pour Haruka. Vint ensuite la mort du serviteur, réalisée magnifiquement par un Makoto s'écrasant lamentablement par terre et ne bougeant plus, les bras et les jambes écartés telle une étoile de mer.

"Ha, malheur, mon serviteur est mort. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te venger."

Haruka se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, annonçant la fin de la scène devant des spectateurs blasés. Vint la scène de la grande bataille entre Rei et Haruka. L'épée à la main, ils tapaient mollement, ce qui énerva Kou. Avant qu'elle ne se lève et vienne les frapper, Nagisa et Makoto se levèrent et rejoignirent leurs amis, se plaçant derrière eux et guidant leurs mains. Rei était embarrassé de sentir la chaleur de Nagisa dans son dos, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Haruka se jurait intérieurement d'étriper Makoto une fois cette maudite répétition achevée. Ils étaient bien trop proches à son goût, et il savait se débrouiller tout seul. Il réussit à tuer Rei, puis la princesse lui sauta dans les bras. Ils partirent tous les deux, elle rayonnante et lui… Inexpressif.

La pièce enfin terminée, Kou soupira de soulagement en s'affalant sur son siège. Puis elle alla donner des conseils aux acteurs - ou plutôt les engueuler - pour qu'ils s'améliorent jusqu'au jour J, qui se trouvait dans une semaine.

* * *

Arriva enfin le jour tant attendu pour tous les lycéens. Ceux-ci prenaient place sur les sièges de la salle de théâtre en bavardant, attendant fébrilement le début de la pièce. Derrière le rideau, Rei et Nagisa observaient tout ce petit monde, l'un avec inquiétude et l'autre avec excitation. Kou donnait les dernières instructions, rassurait les filles et les aidaient à s'habiller. Nagisa se mit soudain à crier et courut vers Haruka et Makoto, qui se préparaient calmement.

"Y a Rin dans la salle !

- Rin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il est avec deux nageurs de Samezuka, un roux et un gris.

- C'est moi qui l'ai invité, intervint soudain Kou. C'est mon frère après tout, il a le droit de me voir !

- Mais tu joues même pas ! Dit Nagisa.

- Et bien alors il vient pour vous voir !

- Plutôt Haru, oui… Marmonna le petit blond.

- Soyez tous à la hauteur, sinon il y aura des témoins pour vous rappeler ce beau moment de votre vie…

- Mademoiselle Amakata, merci de nous rassurer avant le spectacle, c'est très gentil… Dit Makoto d'un air légèrement inquiet.

- Mais de rien, Makoto ! Allez, en scène !" Déclara-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

Dans la salle, tout le monde attendait la représentation. Rin soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était entré. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi sa sœur l'avait obligé à venir, puisqu'elle ne jouait même pas. Mais il devait avouer que lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'Haruka allait jouer, il avait été curieux. Et désormais, il attendait impatiemment son apparition. Les bavardages incessants de Mikoshiba et Nitori s'interrompirent d'un coup, tout comme ceux de la salle, lorsque le rideau se leva, et la voix de Kou résonna alors dans la salle.

"Il était une fois, dans un lointain pays appelé l'Asie, une jeune princesse appelée Shama. Celle-ci était magnifique et tous les hommes du monde la convoitaient. Le prince Amir, venu du désert, entreprit alors un grand voyage afin de conquérir le cœur de cette belle princesse. Accompagné de son fidèle serviteur, il parcourut des milliers de kilomètres avant d'arriver devant son palais."

Sur la scène, un décor oriental évoluait, représentant un palais entouré de jardins asiatiques. Apparu alors Haruka et Makoto, dans des habits typiquement orientaux. Rin fut éblouit par la beauté du brun : Son turban blanc posé sur sa tête et le tissu bleu recouvrant sa bouche accentuait ses yeux de la même couleur, et le peu de tissu qu'il portait sur ses épaules ne cachait pas ses abdos magnifiques et bien formés. Son large pantalon noir, son bracelet doré glissé sur son triceps gauche et son sabre accentuaient son allure princière, et plus d'une fille s'évanouit à sa vue. Rin eut soudain envie de lui sauter dessus et de le débarrasser de ses vêtements qui le rendaient tellement sexy. Il se contint et étudia plutôt Makoto. Ce dernier avait une tenue plus simple, composé d'un haut vert affichant le haut de son torse, d'un pantalon blanc et d'un grand drap gris rayé. Il portait pour seul bijou un collier rouge. Avec son air calme, il incarnait vraiment le serviteur fidèle. Le roi apparu, drapé d'or et de bijoux, et Haruka commença sa tirade. Rin s'attendait à quelque chose de grandiose, mais le ton plat qu'il utilisa pour son discours lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, et il ne fut pas le seul. Toute la salle se mit à rire, même Rin. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se moquer de lui, il n'allait pas s'en priver ! Il se jura de lui ressortir ce ton lorsqu'ils se reverraient. Juste pour voir son adorable visage rougir de colère.

La scène se termina rapidement, et le reste de l'acte I fut plutôt bien joué. Tous applaudirent le talent de Rei, bouleversés par sa déclaration. Vint ensuite l'acte II, avec l'apparition de Nagisa. Le blond ne connaissant qu'approximativement son texte, il improvisait souvent et bientôt le dialogue tourna autour des sentiments de Rei envers la princesse. Le bleuté essayait tant bien que mal de revenir au sujet de départ, mais Nagisa continuait sur sa lancée. La scène se termina sur un Rei engueulant Nagisa, pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs. L'apparition de Makoto fit crier de joie quelques filles, cris qui se muèrent en cris de colère et de jalousie lorsqu'il embrassa la jeune servante. L'acte de bravoure du châtain et sa mort les fit de nouveau crier de désespoir, et plusieurs quittèrent la salle, trop plongées dans l'histoire pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Le ton toujours monotone d'Haruka ennuya les spectateurs, mais son combat contre Rei fut applaudit avec enthousiasme. En même temps, Makoto avait entrainé Haruka à bien la réaliser, et l'avait menacé de le priver de maquereau à l'ananas s'il se loupait. C'était la seule scène d'action, autant la faire bien, lui avait-il dit. Il tua donc Rei et partit avec la princesse, sur les applaudissements du public. Les acteurs revinrent ensuite saluer, puis la salle commença à se vider. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que cette année, il avait réussit à obtenir une pièce à peu près potable, malgré le ton plat d'Haruka et les improvisations de Nagisa, et ils ne seraient donc pas trop charriés.

* * *

Dans leurs loges, les garçons soupiraient de soulagement tout en se changeant. Le calvaire était enfin fini, tous pouvaient rentrer chez eux sans avoir trop honte. A la sortie du théâtre se trouvaient Mikoshiba et Nitori, mais aucune trace de Rin. Le capitaine annonça à Haruka que le rouge se trouvait un peu plus loin, désirant lui parler seul à seul. Le brun le remercia et continua son chemin. Il trouva le garçon assis sur un banc.

"Haruka… Je dois t'avouer que j'ai beaucoup apprécié ta pièce… Heureusement que tu es un peu plus enthousiaste lors de nos compétitions", le nargua-t-il.

Il se leva soudain et s'approcha d'Haruka, qui n'avait pas bronché.

"Tu as l'air de t'en foutre complètement. Moi qui te fais un compliment, pour une fois, je vois que cela ne te fais ni chaud ni froid. Haa… Il va falloir que je te fasse réagir autrement alors", soupira-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il empoigna soudain le brun par le poignet et le fit s'asseoir sur le banc, puis s'agenouilla. Une fois entre ses jambes, il releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux, légèrement troublés, de son ami.

"Oh grand roi… Commença-t-il. Je suis venu vous demander votre cœur. Depuis que je vous ai rencontré, je ne vois plus que vous… Vous êtes ma raison de vivre, je ne pourrais vivre sans vous désormais. M'accordez-vous le droit de vivre avec vous jusqu'à la fin ?"

Rin souriait, fier de sa modification de la déclaration d'Haruka, mais son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il voulait absolument voir Haruka surpris, et la seule façon de le voir était de se déclarer. Il avait ajouté des mots aux autres, décrivant ses sentiments, mais il n'avait pas songé que cela en ferait une déclaration aussi romantique et guimauve. Pourvu que Kou et les autres ne les espionnent pas, sinon il était ridiculisé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Haruka, lui, n'en menait pas large. Il était réellement troublé par ce que son ami venait de dire. Il connaissait depuis longtemps ses sentiments envers Rin, mais il ne savait pas s'il plaisantait encore ou s'il était sincère.

"Rin, ce n'est pas drôle de jouer avec les sentiments des autres.

- Que… Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! S'écria le rouge en se levant."

Alors il l'avait pris comme une plaisanterie. Il ne le croyait pas capable de l'aimer ? C'est ce qu'il allait voir. Et pour lui prouver, il colla sauvagement ses lèvres contre celles de son ami, qui ne le repoussa pas. Comprenant alors que leurs sentiments étaient vraiment réciproques, Haruka approfondit même le baiser. Ils durent pourtant l'interrompre, à bout de souffle. Voulant bien plus, mais ne pouvant pas le faire sur un banc, Rin entraina Haruka chez lui afin de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

* * *

En ayant marre de patienter, Kou avait décidé de rejoindre les autres. Toute la petite bande la suivit donc, et ils se cachèrent derrière un arbre lorsqu'ils virent que les hommes étaient en pleine conversation. Lorsque Rin se baissa, son capitaine se mit à filmer sa jolie déclaration, heureux d'avoir un moyen de chantage contre le rouge lorsqu'il refuserait de l'écouter. Mais ce qu'ils virent ensuite le choqua tellement qu'il en oublia de couper la vidéo. Une fois les deux garçons partis, tous se mirent à parler en même temps, voulant savoir si les autres avaient devinés qu'ils s'aimaient. Puis la conversation s'estompa, et Kou voulu rentrer chez elle. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment, à moins de voir deux hommes en pleine reproduction. Mikoshiba lui proposa donc de venir chez lui, tandis que Nagisa allait chez Rei. Makoto rentra donc seul, Nitori étant parti depuis longtemps.

Sur le chemin, le roux prit discrètement la main de la jeune fille, qui lui sourit en serrant plus fort leurs mains. Une fois chez le capitaine, elle fut obligée de dormir dans son lit, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autres endroits, le canapé étant en option chez le roux. Il la serra dans ses bras afin de lui prodiguer de la chaleur, et la jeune fille s'endormit bientôt. La regardant sommnoler, Mikoshiba ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se pencher pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de sombrer lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Après leurs ébats, Rin et Haruka reprenaient doucement leurs respirations, le brun calé dans les bras de son amant.

"Rin, je ne crois pas avoir entendu Kou entrer. Elle devait dormir chez quelqu'un ?

- Et bien, je ne crois pas…

- Peut-être qu'elle a compris qu'il ne fallait pas nous déranger. Vu qu'elle est curieuse, elle à dû te voir tout à l'heure…

- Quoi ?! Oh non… J'espère qu'elle n'a rien entendu de compromettant… Marmonna le rouge.

- Comme ta déclaration ? «Oh grand roi… Donnez-moi votre cœur, je ne peux vivre sans vous…»

- Arrête ça Haru !

- Moi je l'aimais bien, ta déclaration. Même si je ne te pensais pas aussi romantique.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que j'suis une brute ?

- Hum… Un peu… Jamais un mot gentil, rien… Que des provocations. Même au lit, t'es brute.

-J'peux très bien être doux, aussi… déclara-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Et il se repencha doucement sur celui qui partageait son lit, l'embrassant chastement, sans se rendre compte qu'Haruka avait tourné la situation à son avantage. Lui qui comptait ressortir l'épisode raté du théâtre, il s'était fait piéger par sa propre déclaration. Foutu brun. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas être facile tout les jours, s'il se laissait ainsi manipuler. Mais pour le moment, il voulait juste profiter.

* * *

Moi qui voulait faire un truc drôle... On va dire que c'est divertissant alors .

Je voulais le poster avant la rentrée (pour ceux qui, comme moi, rentrent le mercredi), histoire de mettre un peu de bonne humeur ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... Vos Reviews me soutiendrons pour cette nouvelle année.

Le prochain OS sera sur Nagisa... Et il sera beaucoup moins drôle. Et oui, j'ai plus de facilité à faire souffrir mes persos... M'en voulez pas ! :)


End file.
